


Farewell

by SmokeandBones



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: One Shot, Series finale AU, Slight Huelet blink and you miss it, huelet, weblena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: This was happening.The Sabrewings were leaving Duckburg.
Relationships: Indy Sabrewing/Ty Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been on my mind for a while. Even more so now that it seems like the series is ending considering it hasn’t been announced that there’ll be a fourth season.
> 
> Every season so far is about this but for me, I feel like season 3, especially, is about change.
> 
> So I have this mindset that something like this would happen in the series finale. I mean, it was confirmed that the Sabrewings canonically moved from Spoonerville to Duckburg in “Shadow War”. So, if they moved once, who’s to say they wouldn’t move again?
> 
> I don’t know why I keep writing these so early in the morning. 🙄

It was late in the afternoon as Webby left the mansion and raced towards the Sabrewing household.

Once she made it to her destination, she watched from across the street as Tyrian and Violet took trips in and out of the flat, carrying numerous boxes and suitcases marked with various names and other words she couldn’t make out into the car. The moving truck already loaded with their furniture and other necessities. Well, Tyrian did most of the heavy lifting. Violet was too fixated on the book she was reading.

As happy as she was for them, Webby frowned as she felt a familiar feeling of sorrow.

Months ago, Violet revealed she had been accepted into an esteemed college. Despite her young age, she had gotten in due to her exceptional grades and extraordinary IQ. Not to mention enrolling in numerous online courses and the many hours interning for Ms. Owlson and Scrooge McDuck’s flattering letter of recommendation did A LOT to help Violet succeed in earning a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in the world. The thing was, the University was located in Wisconswan which was very far from Calisota.

Violet discussed attending Duckburg University where her father was already teaching his study on Supernatural Theory and Metaphysical History. But this was an opportunity for the two of them considering Violet already had the scholarship and Indigo had no problem securing a job at Wisconswan University as well.

It didn’t take long for the family to sell the house. It took them even less time with the four of them working together to pack everything. It all became very real the minute a ‘SOLD’ sign was slapped in front of the ‘FOR SALE’ sign that was in the located in the yard.

This was happening.

The Sabrewings were leaving Duckburg.

It was no surprise when Webby insisted on throwing a goodbye party/sleepover for Violet and Lena at the mansion a week before they moved away. The triplets along with B.O.Y.D and Gosalyn were also invited to celebrate the occasion.

Webby took a deep breath and crossed the street. “Hi, Violet!”

“Hello, Webbigail. Oh, Father, do be careful with that specific suitcase. If not handled with care, the contents inside will in fact explode or impale you”, said Violet in her usual monotone voice, proud of all the relics she had kept as souvenirs from her adventures with Scrooge and his family. 

Despite her relaxed demeanor, Tyrian found what she said anything but reassuring. He hesitantly placed the cargo in the back on the car before wiping sweat off of his brow. “That’s almost everything!”, he said as he turned to Violet and Webby. “Once Indy comes back from cleaning out his office, we’ll be ready to go.”

Webby looked around. “Where’s Lena?”

Violet merely glanced up from the book, realized her sister wasn’t outside and returned to the page that was bookmarked. “I believe she’s still inside. I’ll go get her.”

“No, I’ll go!”, said Webby as she walked through the open door and into the flat. She had been over for sleepovers many times. It was strange seeing the empty house as though all the life had been sucked out of it. Of course material things didn’t necessarily make a home special; it was the people who did that. She proceeded her way down the hall and peeked into the second room on the right. Lena was standing in the middle of what used to be the shared bedroom between the sisters.

Webby entered the room and stood next to Lena who greeted her with a smile before going back to reminiscing.

”Besides the amphitheater, this was the first place I ever felt comfortable calling home”, said Lena. She frowned. “Now I’m leaving it.” She instinctively reached for Webby’s hand. “I’m leaving you”, she said solemnly.

“Hey”, said Webby as she grabbed Lena’s shoulders, turning her so they were face to face. “I’ll text you every day!”

“I told the guys I’d use my magic to come see you but they don’t want me flying here on my own”, said Lena. “I can’t stand how protective they can be sometimes”, she lied. Of course Lena loved having people who cared about her just as much as the girl in front of her.

“Don’t worry. I talked with Granny and she said we could take a road trip or ask for Uncle Scrooge’s permission to borrow the Sunchaser to come visit you during the summer. Oh! Make sure you send me a picture of your new house when you get there!”

“I guess having my own room is kinda cool”, admitted Lena as she crossed her arms. She grabbed Webby’s hands, holding them tightly. “Pink, promise you won’t forget about me.” Lena had to hold back a laugh at just how scandalized Webby looked.

“I could NEVER forget you!”, said Webby. “We’re the Beagle Birds!”, she exclaimed as she held up her hand so her friendship bracelet was in view. “What say you, Britannia?”, she said in her best British accent.

“Quite right, Englabeth”, stated Lena, also using a fake accent.

The girls laughed.

“That reminds me”, said Lena, pulling out a small box from her sweater pocket. “I wanted to give this to you on your birthday but...”, she hesitated before handing the gift to Webby.

“Aww”, said Webby, taking the lid off. She picked up a silver bracelet with a single charm; half of a heart that displayed one word: ‘ _friends_ ’. “Lena-“

“I have the other half”, she said. She lifted her sleeve to reveal a similar bracelet on her wrist with her half of the heart that said: ‘ _Best_ ’.

Webby beamed as she put the bracelet on her wrist and the girls put the charms together to make a whole heart. “Thank you, Lena”, she said, her voice shaking. Tears started forming in her eyes. She immediately wiped them away before giving Lena a hug, one the teen happily returned.

They took their time knowing this was one of the last hugs they would be able to give each other for a while. Both unsure when exactly they’d be able to see the other again. Sudden memories of Lena being lost to the Shadow Realm and their reunion after months of trying to find Lena became very clear in her mind. All Webby knew was, she _really_ hated saying goodbye.

After what felt like hours, the girls reluctantly let go. However, once they did, they stared at each other, a tense feeling in their stares. Webby smiled as did Lena. It wasn’t a secret that their mutual feelings for each other went unspoken but were nonetheless obvious. Webby took a step towards Lena, (grateful when the teen didn’t step back), so that they were just as close as they were before. Raising her hands to grab Lena’s face, Webby held her as she tenderly rubbed her thumbs over Lena’s cheeks.

Lena couldn’t stop looking into Webby’s eyes. She could feel herself blushing, being this close to the one person she trusted the most in the whole world. She took a chance and briefly glanced at Webby’s bill. It was right there. If only she had to courage to do what she often wanted to. Her heart was racing. “Webby, I-“

“I know”, said Webby in a soft voice. “Me, too.”

Just as the girls closed their eyes, there was a loud honk from the car horn outside.

They jumped and immediately pulled apart, both of them blushing harder than ever. Neither felt awkward once their eyes met. Instead they smiled and grabbed each other’s hands.

“It’s time.”

“Yeah.”

Hand in hand, they walked out of the house towards Indigo who just paid the cab driver before he approached his husband, planting a kiss on his cheek and affectionately rustled Violet’s hair. “Sorry I’m late. Had to return the key to my office. Everything set?”

“Yeah. I’ll start up the truck”, said Tyrian as he got in the moving truck.

Indigo looked at the girls. “Violet, Lena, you’re going to ride with me”, he said as he failed to hide his smirk that was directed towards Lena who was still holding onto Webby’s hand. _Young love_. He hugged his daughters and proceeded into the car, starting it.

“Webbigail, give Hubert my best. I’m sure he’ll be an outstanding Senior Woodchuck”, said Violet, blushing.

“Yeah, take care of those three nerds.”

A couple of hugs and a few goodbyes later, the sisters climbed into the backseat of the car as it lurched forward and followed the moving truck out of the driveway.

Just as they continued down the street, Lena stuck her head out of the window, waving goodbye to Webby who remained standing in front of the house, getting further and further away.

Webby waved back as they turned the corner and were gone.


End file.
